Pit & Viridi: A Tale of Two Dorks
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: This is a series of One Shots starring Pit And Viridi just hanging out, having fun, and generally being dorks. (Warning: ITS ALL PITIDI!)
1. Chapter 1: Music

**A/N: Hello everyone! With a new year (finally) around the corner, I decided to start a new series of stories for the new year. This will be a collection of one-shot stories starring Pit and Viridi usually just hanging out, playing games, watching movies, and generally just being little dorks :3 This will be continuously updated with new stories and all of these stories take place at random points and times between my bigger KI stories. Hope you all enjoy the first story!**

Music

 _~When we woke up the world was figured out, Beyond the beauty we've dreamt about. This brilliant light is brighter than we've known, Without our darkness to prove it so.~_

Pit was in a musical mood today. As he flew to Viridi's temple for the weekend, he was listening to his skypod, spinning and turning to the music. The angel dive-bombed into the fluffy clouds and popped back into the clear skies, he spun and swayed with the brightest smile on his face.

 _~Still, we can't help but to examine it, To add our question marks to periods. At the foot of our bed, we found an envelope…_

 _You're enough._  
 _You're enough._  
 _You're enough._  
 _You are enough._

 _These little words, somehow they're changing us._

 _You're enough._  
 _You're enough._  
 _You are enough._

 _So we let our shadows fall away like dust.~_

There was something about this song, something that just made Pit think about Viridi. He was never really good at interpreting lyrics to some songs, the meanings behind them just slipped his mind. Sometimes that upset him, but then he realized he could alway make his own meanings. No one could stop him from doing that, so to Pit, this song was about Viridi.

This song was about how perfect she is, how he would look beyond her already beautiful exterior to see a true goddess underneath. About the both of them letting go of their past in the war, and looking ahead to the present and the future together. Always together. The blush growing on Pit's face was as red as a ripe tomato.

 _~When we grew up, Our shadows grew up too. But they're just old ghosts that we grow attached to. The tragic flaw is that they hide the truth…_

 _That you're enough._  
 _You're enough._  
 _You're enough._  
 _I promise you're enough._  
 _You're enough._  
 _You're enough._  
 _I promise you're enough._  
 _You're enough._  
 _You're enough._  
 _I promise you're enough, I promise you.~_

The angel let out a happy sigh as he began to spin slowly, letting his arms drift in the wind.

"Viridi." He whispered dreamily.

—:—

The Goddess of Nature was in her element. Outside enjoying the summer air in one of the many gardens around her home. The breeze was warm and inviting, the sun was bright and shining, and the numerous flowers around the blonde were in bloom; peak perfect health. Viridi smiled warmly as she watered a batch of roses.

In the midst of her watering, she started to hum. The hum caused her to start swinging her watering can slightly, moving to the rhythm. Then she started to dance, or at least hop and spin around as her slow hum went on.

Moving on to another patch of roses, Viridi started to sing.

 _~My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars and sit together, now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see…_

 _…we're simply meant to be.~_

The next thing the Goddess of Nature knew she was lying in a patch of grass nearby the garden looking up at the sky with a deep blush across her soft cheeks, thinking of Pit. His smooth, fluffy chocolate brown hair, his beautiful pearl blue eyes, and his beyond perfect smile that will forever be etched into her heart with love.

"Oh Pit." She said lovingly.

"Yeah?" Another voice sprang up, making Viridi jump but then immediately smile. She sat up to see the face of her angel sitting in front of her.

"Hey you." Viridi cooed as she brought the angel into a passionate kiss. "Thought you weren't coming today."

"I'd never miss you for anything…as long as Lady Palutena lets me go, that is. Heh." The two chuckled before Pit joined Viridi in the soft grass.

And as they both laid down in the grass, watching the warm wind push the clouds slowly by, Viridi's hand found Pit's. They both turned to the other and smiled.  
Meanwhile, a good 30 feet away and out of the sight of the young couple sat a Goddess of Light and Thunder nymph, both holding up cell phone cameras.

"Oh, this is so cute!~" Palutena giggled as quietly as she could.

"Almost too cute not to share online." Phosphora whispered.

There was a pause, then the girls smirked.

"Nah!"

 **A/N: Hope everybody enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing this. (Fun but useless Fact: I was wearing my new Doctor Who Scarf that I got for Christmas while writing this. It's so warm :D)**

 **Also, for those curious about the songs:**

 **Pit's song: You Are Enough - Sleeping At Last**

 **watch?v=jrlRyZq19zQ**

 **Viridi's song: Finale Reprise - Nightmare Before Christmas**

 **watch?v=HOfkQ88NAXk**

 **More stories will be coming soon! But until then, gotta fly!**


	2. Chapter 2: Roleplay

**A/N: Finally a second story in this little series, hehe~. I had a lot of problems and distractions from making more one-shots so to finally get another one out feels so good! :D**

 **I'd like to give a shoutout/thank you message to ShadmeTheAngel for all of her advice, critiques, and above all suggesting this story idea and just being an overall awesome person. She is another Kid Icarus writer who you all should totally check out! Her stories are wonderful and I can't thank her enough for her help :3**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Role Playing**

The field was empty and still. A large patch of small grass leaning and waving with a small breeze. The sky was the brightest hue of blue, the only clouds in sight being thin, stringy, and faded.

It is a peace that is rare. And a peace ever so fleeting.

"Come out!" A female voice yelled from the middle of the field. A young blonde clad in armor of tree bark, with many immaculate and carefully constructed designs and symbols carved across. Her hair was long and flowing, partly placed in a ponytail. Her face was a beautiful expression of youth despite one eye hiding behind an eyepatch crafted from leaves and vines. She held a strange wooden scythe like staff in her hand.

"You are the truest of cowards! And trust me, I've face many!" Her yelling went from childish to oddly chilling as her eye searched around her.

"After what you've done, all you and your kind have destroyed. You will pay." Her eye squinted and her fists clenched. "Show yourself now!"

A whitened streak whooshed by her, feathers graced her cheek. She smirked.

10 feet across from the small girl, a winged young man with pointed ears fluttered inches off the ground. His hair was shaggy and brown, his face also a face of youth, but with the smallest shade of an aged warrior hidden in it. He wore white armor with lines and streaks of gold across it, he had a quiver wrapped across his upper body, but now arrows.

"Arcius." The blonde said snidely.

"Maestri The Green." He responded.

"Why bother being so formal with me, you traitor. Do you expect me to refer to you as 'Arcius, Knight of The Winged Elves'?  
Arcius titled his head to the ground and solemnly chuckled. "I never did prefer that title."

"Good." Maestri's single eye glared daggers at the winged elf. "Cause soon I will take it away from you when I burn you and your people to the ground."

Arcius looked back up at the blonde with a look of pity, anger, and slight confusion. "Why do you have such a hate for us now? You should thank us."

"Thank?" The brown haired elf was caught off guard by the screeching of her voice. "THANK?! You bastards imprisoned and executed my brother."

Arcius now grew angrier, but kept his composure. "We imprisoned him because he wanted to destroy humanity and reshape it. But you cannot blame us for his death; it was the underworld who wanted him so they took him by force. We protected him despite his mad plans!"

"YOU GAVE HIM UP! YOU HANDED HIM OVER TO HIS DEATH!"

Arcius sighed as Maestri broke down and sobbed into her hands before him.

"Please, Maestri. You must know he was a horrible man, a tyrant. You saw his plans, saw what he wanted to accomplish."

The sobbing grew louder. "I….I know." Maestri choked out.

"Then stop denying it, and please-" He placed a gloved hand on her small, soft chin. He raised her face to meet his.

"Be my Maestri again."

The wind stopped, everything went still. Maestri closed her eye and sobbed silently. Arcius felt tears begin to well in his own eyes, but they stopped short when a new sound filled the silence. Giggling.

Before the winged elf had a chance, he was tackled to the ground by Maestri, who was giggling loudly. He reached for his quiver, but the blonde warrior slammed her wooden scythe on Arcius' right arm. The resulting painful shriek could be heard for miles.

"What is wrong with you, Maestri? Stop-"He was cut off by another sting of pain from his now broken arm. "stop this ma-"

"Madness?" The blonde suddenly yelled amongst her giggling. "Oh no. I can't do that. I've held it all in too long, like my brother."

Her small hands grabbed at his chest plate and she pulled him to meet her one remaining eye. Arcius looked into it, and saw nothing but darkness. "Guess madness just runs in the family then, eh?". The giggle now turned into a cackle. A mad cackle.

As he was slammed back to the ground, Arcius felt the tears begin to stream down his face. But they weren't tears of pain but of sorrow. He lost her. He should've killed her when he had the chance but he was weak, blinded by love for a dear friend.

the cackling with deafening and now Maestri looked no different to a rabid animal as she beat on the elves chest with her wood scythe. He felt his body stiffen and began to close his eyes in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Maestri."

"You two have to be the biggest dorks in the universe, you know that?" Another voice chuckled from across the field. The dead elf and forest nymph turned to the voice, to see Dark Pit standing across the field, shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"How….how long have you been there, Pitoo?" Pit asked, his voice cracking a little as if on cue.

"The whole time, Pit-stain."

"Well couldn't you, like, let us know your coming or whatever?" Viridi suddenly snapped, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Well, neither of you look to be wearing your laurel crowns and I doubt your geek outfits have pockets for your phones so how could I have let you know I was coming exactly?"

Viridi groaned in anger and threw her staff at the dark angel, who dodged it swiftly. "Nice try."

"Pit." Viridi grumbled. "We are NOT doing this in public again, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Pit yiped.

"Next time we do this at my place." Viridi sighed.

"Ok, but please make sure you send Phosphora out that day." Pit flushed. "I don't feel like being embarrassingly placed on her Instagram again."

 **A/N: I'd like to think that the characters Pit and Viridi are role-playing are there DnD characters haha! FYI, there character names are anagrams of Icarus and Artemis, there myth counterparts/inspirations. Critiques and advice are always welcome! See you guys in the next one shot. Gotta Fly!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gardening

**A/N: So, here's something a little different. I decided that as long as one of the two lovable dorks in the title is in the story, it counts here. So, here's a Viridi and Palutena story. I tried to find something that I feel these two could do together and I really like how this one came out.**

 **Enjoy!**

Story 3: Gardening

Palutena strolled down the south courtyard of her temple on a flourishing spring day. The sun shone and the wind whistled with a kind of cheerfulness that was unmatched to any other type of day.

"Perfect day for some gardening." The Goddess thought.

Palutena had always wanted to find an activity which allowed her to be released from her responsibilities as a Goddess and simply turn her mind off to the stressful world around her. Gardening was what she found. After buying a small bonsai tree in a market, she found a section of unused grass nearby an old exit to the temple and planted the bonsai. Ever since then, Palutena found herself slowly adding more to the area. First there was the bushes along the wall, then the bed of roses, then the stepping stone path, then the fencing around the garden; Pit had even helped Palutena dig a well and procure a special water orb from Poseidon to keep the well filled. Palutenas Private Garden became a place of calmness and zen for the Goddess and she loved to be in it as much as possible.

The return of spring finally allowed Palutena to see the blooming beauties she grew in full life again, and she simply wanted to clean up the place after a rough winter.

Rounding the final corner to the garden, Palutena stopped as she saw the doorway to the garden wide open. She pouted. "I thought I made it clear no one enters my garden without permission. What part of 'private' don't people get?" Palutena murmured as she walked through the door to face the unwelcome guest.

And upon peering inside, The Goddess of Light was surprised in the most ironic way when she saw Viridi wandering through the garden, arms behind her back and a curious look on her face, as if she was picking apart all of the intricate details of the garden.

"Viridi?" Palutena spoke up, breaking the silence and causing the Goddess of Nature to jump. "Aah!" Viridi whipped around and saw Palutena. "Hey! Ever heard of knocking? You scared me." Viridi grumbled.

Palutena's gaze turned into an upset scowl as she crossed her arms. "Have you ever heard of asking permission? This is my private garden."

Viridi responded with a smirk, "Ahem, Remember who made all of this?" The Goddess of Nature outstretched an arm and a vine growing on the wall slinked onto the small blondes arm like a snake before blooming a small flower on her shoulder. "I have as much of a right to be in here as you."

Palutena sighed and rubbed her temple. "This is supposed to be a calming place for me, Viridi. I like being here alone."

"Hey, who says my being here will ruin your zen? If anything, this place needs a bit of sprucing up." Viridi allowed the vine around her arm to slither off back onto the wall, and Palutena watched as flowers began to bloom on every vine across the temple wall.

"Well, since it's finally spring I wanted to come back out here to fix it up. Believe it or not, Viridi, I do care for nature in my own ways."  
"I see the true care under the neglect winter brings. I honestly came here to check out your setup and see if I could help."

Now Palutena flushed a little, embarrassed. Viridi came here to help clean up the garden and here's Palutena wanting her to leave. The Goddess of Light gulped a little before responding, "Sorry. Of course you can help. I just like giving my own personal touch to my setup."

"Ok, now your rivaling my over protectiveness for plants." Viridi chuckled. "I won't take over your production, I'll lend a helping hand. How bout that?"

Palutena smiled and nodded. "I'd appreciate that, Viridi. I'm surprised by your sudden want to help me."

"It's more me wanting to help my babies, but sure, helping you is somewhere in my reason." The two giggled before Palutena made her way to the nearby shed. It was a simple wooden shed, but the wood looked ancient, jaded, and rustic, as if it almost outlived the temple in age. While Viridi inwardly fumed about the use of a tree in such a way, even she couldn't deny the way the aged look gave off a pleasant feel.

"We have everything we'll need in here. If I remember correctly I even have a few seeds left over we could plant." Palutena called out over the sound of tools clanging against each other as she rummaged through the shed. After two minutes, The Goddess of Light walked out sporting a large straw hat, covering her entire head in shade, a pair of faded yellow gloves, with a trowel in one hand and hedge clippers in another. Viridi suppressed a giggle at the stereotypical gardener look the Goddess of Light had.

"There's a spare set of gloves inside if you want."

"When it comes to gardening, Palutena, I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Viridi immediately walked past Palutena and set to work on a nearby rose bush, softly shifting the new buds of roses around.

Palutena smiled and made her way to a pair of hedges, "Do you mind if I trim the hedges?"

"As long as you treat it as a haircut for my babies, not a scalping." Viridi called out as her touch of nature caused the roses to slowly begin blooming, a satisfied smile growing on her face.

"Alright then." Palutena turned back to the hedges and readied her clippers, beginning to trim the most noticeably overgrown areas. As she cut further, she felt the essence of the garden begin to enter her as it always did, with a warm feeling washing over her that made the gardening not feel at all like work. Her job may sometimes be simple due to her stature, powers, and many hands available to aid her. But when she was able to sit back and simply act on her own accord with little aid, no powers, and no great consequences of every action she made; it was one of the most satisfying feeling she has felt in a long time.

Viridi had to admit this specific instance of gardening was of a different feeling over the work she's done at her own temple. After finishing with the roses, leaving the bed completely bloomed in bright red with the freshest rose smell she could give, Viridi watched Palutena work on the hedges. She saw the effort and care on her face, saw how much she wanted to make this area look beautiful for herself rather than just to make it a sight for others. The Goddess of Nature always felt alone in her feelings towards nature and plant life, as back in her own temple, Arlon always took care of plants as a butler would; not putting soul into the work and simply following orders, and Phosphora never showed much interest in plants other than select flowers she thought would be nice to have in her room. Even Pit, while showing genuine love towards nature, never wanted to put forth the effort to take care of it as she herself would without being ordered too. She hoped to one day open her boyfriend to the wonders of plant life he has yet seen.

But now, watching Palutena give so much love and care to this garden, and to gaze across the area and see it packed full of color and life, for the first time ever, Viridi not only found something she had in common with The Goddess of Light, but a feeling of having genuine friendship she felt with few people and hadn't felt since the night Pit started going out with her.

As time went on, the two Goddess' did more work together, cleaning up the water in the well, removing weeds from nearby the stepping stones, sprucing up the flowers which pushed through the winter and removing the wilted ones. They even began work on a new flower bed together.

When the girls found themselves looking at a clean, revitalized garden, the sun began to set. Palutena estimated they were working for about two and a half hours, and every minute was an enjoyable experience for the two.

Walking back inside, Palutena firmly patted her hand on Viridi's shoulder, "That was a lot of fun. Thank you for your help, Viridi. The garden looks even more pretty and peaceful than before."

"Your welcome. And don't let this next statement shock you too much, but I'd like to thank you for allowing me to help. That was a unique experience for me."

"Really? I thought you'd be a master of fixing a garden." Palutena said, curious at Viridi's statement.

"Well, I never had someone there who truly enjoyed the work and took in the beauty of what they were making at the same time. You were the first person I felt had actual fun doing all that stuff."

Palutena smiled a smile of childish cheer. "I'm so glad I could give you that experience. It was really refreshing to me as well for similar reasons."

As they rounded to the dining hall, Palutena had an idea, "Hey, if you want, I was planning on adding a whole new section to my garden specifically for some vegetables, would you like to help me put it together over the next few weeks when you're free?"

Viridi smiled happily. "Of course. I'll show you how to make the most delectable veggies in Skyworld, and that's a promise."

The two laughed as they made there way back through the temple.

 **A/N: I have a lot of ideas written down for this little side series so hopefully I'll get more out soon along side Picking Up The Fallen, which will hopefully be updated soon. Reviews are welcome as always, and have a great day!**

 **Until next time, gotta fly!**


End file.
